Naoki Tanakami
'Naoki Tanakami '(たうえ なおき, Tagami Naoki) is the main protagonist of ZealPoint and the leader of God's Heroes. He is one of the first characters the player controls during the beginning of the game. Naoki strives to become a Venturer after the deaths of his parents, and along with Nettie Sabori, obtains his Venturer license. However, during one of his first missions, he meets a fairy and becomes entangled in a battle between gods and the Xross creature. Naoki has the soul of famous heroes, so he becomes equipped with the Hero Zealclass. In the game, he is seen as the jack of all trades, being able to use most of the weapons in the game and having the most versatile learnset, as well as being able to learn enemy skills by using Power Cards. Profile Appearance Naoki is a teenager with light skin and a fairly average, lean build. He is a bit taller than his average hight for his age, and has snowy white hair. He has amber eyes, however, this does change when he reaches his Awakening, causing his eyes to turn into a crimson color. He usually wears a red Hero Gear, with a green cape and a matching red Headband, but some artwork has him wear a brown and blue Headband with blue spikes. Personality Story Gameplay In ZealPoint, Naoki is the main party member of the crew, and will be the on the player's team through most of the game with a few exceptions, like the Tag Dungeon. He is able to wield the most weapons in the game, such as Blades, Axes, Daggars, and Etc. weapons. He has the Hero Zealclass, and he tends to have the most balanced stats in the game, making him powerful, but he doesn't specialize in one specific field. He tends to also learn a mixture of skills, attack magic, and support spells, causing him to become a jack of all trades. During the end of the first chapter, Naoki gains the ability to break Power Cards, allowing him to learn skills only enemies know. His stats also tend to be dictated via what the player does with him, meaning his stat growth can be altered to the player's taste. If the player finds all of the pieces, he will be able to equip two types of armor, the Helios and Diablos armor sets, and during late game, his Ultimate weapon changes, becoming the Ragnarox, and later at the Last Frontier, the God's Song. Overall, Naoki can become better in certain situations, but he is very versatile in a lot of situations. Stats Naoki has soild stats, and is usually in the middle of overall power. As the game progresses, he tends to lag behind a little in the mid-game, but late game causes him to become more fleshed out. He usually has high attack and good magic spells, and has a decent amount of HP and defenses, causing him to stay alive most of the time. He doesn't have a specific "worst" stat, but his best stat will ultimately become his ATTACK stat, with his MAGIC ATTACK being a close second when he achieves his Awakening. He starts the game off at level 1, along with Nettie, but both will level up to level 2 by the end of the first two battles at the Training Caves. Learnset Zeal Skills